


Secuestro

by Romsel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romsel/pseuds/Romsel
Summary: Una de las cosas que más desea Steve, es atrapar a Wo Fat, tanto que no piensa en las consecuencias tales como lo que podría pasarles a los miembros de su equipo.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. DESAPARICIÓN

**Author's Note:**

> **Diclaimer:** Hawaii Five-O pertenece al señor Leonard Freeman y CBS Television Studios. Cada uno de mis Fanfic ha sido escrito como pasatiempo por lo que no recibo ningún beneficio económico.

**CAPÍTULO I. DESAPARICIÓN  
**

Aquel viejo y abandonado molino de azúcar ubicado en la costa de Kauai había sido el lugar perfecto para que Wo Fat se escondiera por mucho tiempo después de haber fracasado en su intento de conseguir aliados poderosos y así poder levantar su negocio de venta de armas, todo gracias a la intervención de McGarrett y su equipo por lo que apenas había podido salir de Oahu, ya que todas las autoridades lo estaban buscando y vigilaban cada posible lugar y persona a quien pudiese recurrir. Claramente, Steve no iba a dejarlo así nada más. De hecho, tenía asignado la mayor parte de los recursos para para encontrarlo. Pero cuando lo halló, había sido pura casualidad.

El Five-O estaba ahí buscando encontrar a un empresario importante que había sido secuestrado, y por el cual pedían una suma cuantiosa para que lo liberaran. Wo Fat tuvo la mala suerte de que sus hombres no fueran lo suficientemente cuidadosos al momento al transportar al rehén, permitiendo que fueran vistos por alguien que recorría la zona y éste dio aviso a las autoridades sobre el extraño movimiento en aquel deplorable lugar.

Steve olvidó todo en cuanto lo vio y sólo se lanzó tras él con Danny siguiéndolo y acabando con quien osara atravesarse en su camino.

Ahora, Wo Fat estaba huyendo, haciendo lo necesario para no caer en manos del Comandante. Sabía que el hombre al que llamaba hermano lo interrogaría hasta el cansancio, quizás hasta el borde de la muerte y todo para obtener toda la información que quería, todas las respuestas que buscaba. Podía ver toda la furia que sentía cada que le decía que Doris McGarrett también era su madre.

Por supuesto, él no estaba interesado en ser torturado, es más, le alegraría si Steve viviera sin saber todos los secretos de su familia. Sonreía pensando en su desesperación por descubrir todo y no obtener nada llevándolo incluso al borde de la demencia absoluta.

El oriental estaba seguro que algún momento lo encontrarían, aunque esperaba poder salir de Hawái antes, pero dadas las circunstancias, tenía que ejecutar su plan, un plan desesperado y salir como sea de allí.

Estaba cerca de aquella salida, posiblemente abría quienes lo esperaban en ese lado. Escuchaba los pasos de McGarrett cerca de los suyos, así que se detuvo y disparó. Steve y Danny se vieron obligados a buscar donde cubrirse y entonces Wo Fat vio la oportunidad que esperaba. Siguió corriendo y pudo ver al Teniente Kelly y a la oficial Kalakawa que le apuntaban y escuchaba el grito de Steve ordenándole detenerse. Se desvió hasta quedar tras una columna y desde allí disparó, aunque no apuntaba a ninguno.

— ¡Steve, para! —gritó el Detective neojerseyés.

Sólo entonces, todos vieron que a donde Wo Fat disparaba había unos galones que seguramente contenían alguna sustancia inflamable. Sin tiempo suficiente para escapar, los Five-O salieron volando cuando se produjo una gran explosión haciendo que el lugar retumbara violentamente provocando el derrumbe de varias partes del techo.

Wo Fat también había sufrido las consecuencias del estallido, aunque en menor escala gracias a que estaba más lejos. Con algunas heridas provocadas por el golpe o las esquirlas, el asiático se levantó. Sus oídos zumbaban; pero lo había conseguido, todos sus perseguidores estaban en el suelo, muy lastimados e inconscientes. Se permitió pasear entre ellos y llegó hasta donde estaba McGarrett. Sería tan sencillo dispararle o disparar a todos sus compañeros y que él sufriera por haberlos conducido hasta ahí por sus enormes ansias de cazarlo. O podría llevarse a uno de ellos y jugar con la desesperación que sin duda sentiría el hijo de Doris. Kono fue su primera opción. Pero luego vio al hombre de pelo rubio y recordó que él siempre iba a donde andaba Steve y viceversa. Eran compañeros. Pero también había escuchado rumores que aseguraban que su relación iba más allá de la camaradería. Hizo una mueca y sopesó sus opciones.

De ser así, si le disparaba, Steve lo perseguiría, no pararía hasta torturarlo y asesinarlo, aunque rompiera todas las leyes que hablaban sobre derechos humanos, estaba seguro; pero si se lo llevaba, siempre tendría una carta extra para jugar.

Buscó en los bolsillos de todos, necesitaba todo el efectivo que pudiera reunir, esa había sido la razón para secuestrar al empresario. No había mucho tiempo, rodeó con sus brazos el tórax del rubio y lo arrastró hacia la salida, estaba seguro que había un transporte en el que los Five-O habían llegado. Algo más alejado de las ruinas, había un helicóptero. No sería sencillo llevar al corpulento hombre hasta allí y sólo esperó que los otros tardaran en recobrar la consciencia y tener unos minutos extras para darles pistas confusas.

— Chin… Kono… ¿Danny? —preguntó el Comandante tratando de aclarar la vista.

— Steve, aquí estamos —respondió Chin un poco más lejos.

— ¿Danny? —buscó la chica— ¡Danny!

— ¡Danny! —gritó el más alto levantándose, esforzándose en buscarlo; pero el fuego seguía consumiendo todo a su alrededor y el humo era tóxico— ¡Danny!

— ¡Steve, hay marcas de arrastre y sangre! —dijo Chin siguiéndolas lo más aprisa que podía, evadiendo escombros. El rastro terminó cerca de una pared que había caído.

— ¡Danny! —volvió a gritar Steve— ¡Danny!

— Wo Fat tampoco está —dijo la chica revisando a pesar de la tos.

— Ni el helicóptero —señaló Steve.

— ¿Wo Fat tiene a Danny?

— No lo sé Chin, él seguramente está tan lastimado como nosotros, no creo que pudiese llevárselo, Danny pesa más de lo que parece. Volvamos dentro, quizás está bajo los escombros. Kono llama a la policía, bomberos y a la unidad de escena del crimen.

A pesar del humo, todos volvieron dentro y buscaron todo cuanto el fuego les permitió. Cuando los bomberos llegaron y apagaron los focos de calor, el lugar fue revisado de pies a cabeza, encontraron más sangre y varios cadáveres con distinto grado de calcinación, en uno de ellos, en el que peor estado estaba, encontraron una placa de Five-O. Los chicos, a quienes apenas convencieron de regresar varias horas después, sufrieron mientras esperaban los resultados, naturalmente deseando que no se tratase de su compañero. Steve tenía el corazón palpitando fuertemente a causa del miedo, la angustia y el remordimiento. Se arrepintió de haber insistido en perseguir a Wo Fat y más aun sin haber llevado apoyo. ¿Cómo le diría a Grace si su Danno…?

— Comandante, —llamó el laboratorista— la sangre pertenece al Detective Williams.

— ¿Y el cadáver? —preguntó Chin ya que Steve claramente no podía.

— El doctor Bergman aún está haciendo estudios, pero a simple vista no creo que sea de él. Pronto tendremos los resultados de los registros dentales.

— Era mucha sangre —dijo Kono.

— Cálmate, ya lo escuchaste, es muy posible que no sea Danny. Probablemente es el empresario que buscábamos o uno de los seguidores de Wo Fat.

— Sí, Chin; pero, aunque no lo sea, debe estar herido, si no recibe atención médica…

— Basta, Kono. Toda la policía lo está buscando, nosotros también seguiremos investigando. Steve…

— Vayan, les avisaré en cuanto haya noticias.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Finalmente había podido comunicarse con los aliados que tenía en China y ahora estaba en un avión rumbo a la provincia de Hainan junto a su valioso e inconsciente rehén.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Wo Fat mientras también era atendido.

— Muy lastimado. Por ahora me he encargado de sus heridas, pero podría tener algunas internas.

— Llegaremos a nuestro destino en unas horas, haz lo que sea para mantenerlo con vida hasta entonces.

— ¿Es realmente importante, señor? Lo han estado buscando, con él cerca, usted corre más peligro.

Wo Fat lo sabía, pero estaba confiado en que podría utilizar a ese hombre en más de una forma. Williams había trabajado en la policía de Nueva Jersey, en la de Honolulu, y en Five-O. Sin duda tenía mucha información que podría aprovechar; pero lo que más le divertía era pensar en lo que ha escuchado acerca de la relación del Detective con el que llama hermano. De no conseguir la información que esperaba, lo usaría para acabar con McGarrett. De una u otra forma, se sentía ganador.

Finalmente habían llegado a su destino, allí conocían a Wo Fat lo suficiente para saber que no había que hacer preguntas. Atendieron al rubio en el hospital y cuando finalmente estuvo fuera de peligro, el asiático ordenó llevarlo a su residencia en la parte más alejada y poco poblada de la isla. El Detective había sido encerrado en un cuarto con un camastro, y cadenas en sus manos y tobillos. Wo Fat esperaría pacientemente a que despertara, mientras, iría a disfrutar de los placeres que tenía en aquella ostentosa casa. Y los disfrutó por dos días y entonces recibió la noticia que el hombre de pelo rubio había despertado.

— Me da gusto que finalmente haya despertado —silencio— ¿No va a decir nada?

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Intenta hacerme creer que no me reconoce?

— No tengo idea quien es usted; pero quiero saberlo y también quiero saber el por qué estoy aquí siendo tratado como un animal.

— Señor Williams…

— ¿Williams? ¿Ese soy yo?

— ¿También va a jugar a que no sabe su apellido?

— No lo sé, y le exijo que me suelte.

— No voy a hacer eso.

— ¿Qué es lo quiere? ¿Dinero? Yo… yo no sé… no sé si pueda… no sé ni quién soy.

El oriental fijó su atención en los confundidos ojos azules, estaba seguro que no sería engañado por los intentos de aquel hombre, de ser necesario lo torturaría para que olvidara su tonto e inútil juego; pero luego de un instante empezó a dudar. Pidió a uno de sus hombres llamar al médico. Mientras, seguiría ahí, vigilando. Luego de la revisión médica, el doctor se reunió con un evidentemente molesto Wo Fat.

— ¿Entonces?

— Tengo entendido que sufrió un fuerte golpe, las suturas que tiene en la cabeza no son pocas, ¿puedo saber qué sucedió, señor Fat?

— Una explosión. Fue un fuerte impacto.

— Sus ojos muestran desconcierto, apenas y pudo responder un par de preguntas. Es muy posible que tenga amnesia anterógrada. No sabe quién es, quien es usted. No recuerda donde nació, y manifiesta confusión.

— ¿Entonces, no está fingiendo?

— No, señor.

La furia que estaba sintiendo pudo compararse con su odio hacia McGarrett. Un rehén sin memoria no le servía demasiado. Sacó su arma del cajón y fue hasta la celda donde tenía al prisionero. Lo apuntó. El Detective trató de retroceder, alejarse del hombre y del arma; pero Wo Fat no jaló el gatillo. Lo observó un poco más y decidió que lo seguiría haciendo por un par de días. De todas formas, aunque el rubio no recordara nada, podría seguir usándolo para lastimar a Steve.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

— ¿Hay algo, Chin?

— No, Steve. Todas las agencias están buscándolo, nadie ha podido encontrar nada.

— ¿Cómo es posible que nadie sepa nada de Wo Fat? ¡Ese hombre es uno de los más buscados y aun así no saben nada de él!

— Cálmate, Steve.

— ¡No puedo Kono! ¡Ese hombre es el único que sabe qué pasó con Danny! Sólo quiero saber si él… ya no sé qué más decirle a Grace… han pasado más de dos semanas… hemos buscado por todas las islas… revisado los puertos y aeropuertos… y hemos interrogado a un sinfín de personas…

— No hay que desesperarse, encontraremos a nuestro chico y estoy seguro que él hará todo para volver, lo sabes, Steve.

— Sí, Chin, es sólo… No puedo ver a su hija sin sentir que esto ha sido culpa mía. Vi a Wo Fat y no me importó nada más. No medí el peligro a pesar de saber cómo es él.

— De nada sirve echarte la culpa —dijo Kono— sigamos investigando, volveré a Kawai y buscaré nuevamente.

— Chin, ve con ella. Seguiré intentando con el FBI, CIA y toda agencia que se me ocurra.

Steve estaba harto, todo era extraño y sin sentido. Nada señalaba que Wo Fat se hubiera llevado a Danny y nada indicaba que Danny hubiera muerto en la explosión, aunque encontraron más de sus pertenencias como su billetera y su arma recién disparada cerca de un acantilado junto con más sangre perteneciente al rubio. Por supuesto, buzos fueron enviados a investigar, pero tampoco obtuvieron nada, así que Steve decidió enfocarse en encontrar al maldito haciendo uso de todos sus medios. Al menos quería saber si Danny, su amigo, su compañero aún estaba con vida.

Steve reunió todo el material que tenía desde que persiguió a los hermanos Hesse y ya sabiendo que ellos habían trabajado para Wo Fat, se puso a revisar para intentar encontrar alguna pista que le hiciera saber dónde es que el maldito pudiera tener su guarida.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

— ¿Y bien? —siseó Wo Fat.

— No señor, lo único que hace es exigir saber quién es él, quien es usted y el salir de aquí, es muy agresivo —dijo mostrando un buen golpe en la quijada— El médico sigue diciendo lo mismo.

— Llévenlo a una habitación, mantengan las puertas cerradas, con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas. Que lo atiendan.

— Como ordene.

Era momento de cambiar de estrategia, no le quedaba opción. Se tomaría un poco más de tiempo para preparar todo, no había prisa. Después de todo, sabía que McGarrett no estaba ni cerca de encontrarlo, así que se tomaría un tiempo y planearía algo con qué divertirse a costa de Danny Williams y en su momento, también a costa de Steve McGarrett.

El rubio peleó para que lo soltaran y los guardias sólo lo hicieron cuando lo metieron de un empujón al interior de aquella habitación. Por supuesto, no le gustaba que lo encerraran y había exigido nuevamente que lo liberaran. Enojado y cansado miró el lugar. Era un cuarto con una muy elegantemente decoración. Esa cama seguramente se sentiría mejor que aquel camastro donde había estado el último par de semanas. Se acercó a la ventana, la cual tenía barrotes, pero al menos había una buena vista a un muy cuidado jardín y hermosos árboles y estatuas, incluso había agua que corría.

— Esto sin duda es una gran mejora… ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?

Por más que se esforzaba, no lograba entender nada y su frustración le hacía sentirse agotado y adolorido. Finalmente, se recostó en la gran cama y se quedó dormido y como pasaba últimamente, soñó con un fuerte ruido y fuego esparciéndose, él en medio de todo y en su delante, la figura de un hombre a quien no podía reconocer. Horas más tarde, abrió sus ojos bruscamente, miró el lugar y se acordó de que por alguna razón que desconocía, le habían sacado de aquella celda y le habían llevado hasta aquella habitación. Había oscurecido y un par de lámparas habían sido encendidas. Sobre la mesa cerca de la ventana, había comida. Se acercó y miró el exótico y exquisito platillo. Se sintió como si no hubiera comido en días.

— Supongo que no estaría en esta bonita habitación si quisieran envenenarme —analizó probando un poco, al no sentir nada extraño, continuó saboreando hasta haber terminado con todo.

Sin saber qué más hacer, volvió a recorrer toda la habitación y entró por una puerta que estaba al lado derecho de su cama. Se encontró con un muy refinado cuarto de baño. Unos elegantes azulejos, una amplia tina, grifería brillante y todo lo que pudiese necesitar. Estaba atónito y confundido. Luego de haber inspeccionado cada detalle, volvió a la habitación y vio una puerta que antes no había notado, posiblemente porque sus puertas parecían más un par de cuadros con motivos orientales como en todo el cuarto. La abrió con cuidado y se vio sorprendido de nuevo. Era un closet lleno ropa evidentemente de marcas distinguidas. Camisas, trajes… todo.

— No puede ser…

En otro lado de la casa, el hombre que había sido designado para vigilar al norteamericano se aproximó a su amo.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Wo Fat.

— Le hemos llevado a una habitación como usted indicó, no ha dado problemas. Le hemos servido la cena y se la ha terminado. De nuevo está dormido.

— Sigan atendiéndolo. Lo que quiera, dénselo, pero que no salga de allí.

Y los días transcurrieron, y ya había pasado más de un mes desde el día que se había producido la explosión. El grupo de Steve, no había parado de investigar, y aunque había quienes les insistían en que debían resignarse, ninguno lo había hecho. Una de las agencias en Los Ángeles les había hecho llegar una fotografía de Wo Fat caminando despreocupado, acompañado de varios otros hombres, entre ellos uno de pelo rubio. La fotografía tenía muy mala resolución aun cuando habían intentado mejorarla, y el ángulo tampoco era el indicado, no se veía el rostro de aquel hombre. Steve no tardó en volar hasta allí y acompañó a los agentes al operativo. Wo Fat le dedicó una sonrisa cuando abordaba el avión, ni siquiera se había sorprendido de verlo. El Comandante lamentó el que no hubieran podido llegar a tiempo y aunque le siguieron el rastro a la nave, a él no pudieron encontrarlo. Y cuando se procesó el transporte, nada indicaba que aquel hombre de pelo rubio fuera el detective. McGarrett volvió a caer en la desesperación.

— Quizás no lo tiene… quizás lo dejó caer por el acantilado —había dicho Steve con un gesto de aflicción, sus compañeros tuvieron que pelear mucho para levantarlo y hacerlo reaccionar.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Como cada mañana, la mujer encargada de atenderlo, se presentó en su habitación.

— Buenos días, Hui Ying.

— Buenos días, señor.

— Ya te he dicho que me llames Daniel, ese es mi nombre, supuestamente.

— Le he traído su desayuno, espero que sea de su agrado.

— Siempre lo es —aseguró acercándose.

— ¿Quiere que le prepare el baño?

— Puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

— Señor, si no me deja, me despedirán —el rubio asintió.

Mientras, ella fue a hacer su trabajo, Danny empezó a picar el contenido de la bandeja. No era el desayuno típico de la región ya que había indicado que no era su favorito, así que habían empezado a servirle algo de fruta, café y algunas masas. A veces huevo y tocino, pero siempre tenía que haber café. La amable señora salió del cuarto de baño y se acercó al hombre de ojos melancólicos que miraban por la ventana.

— Es un bonito día.

— Lo es, señor.

— Pero yo sólo puedo disfrutarlo desde aquí.

— Señor, el amo me ha indicado que debe prepararse para la hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Prepararme para qué?

— Almorzará con él.

— Después de seis semanas, finalmente se dignará a verme —resopló— ¿Cómo es que se llama?

— El amo se llama Wo Fat.

— ¿Y cómo es que le conozco? —no era la primera vez que lo preguntaba y siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

— No sabría decírselo, señor.

Bufó como cada que le decían eso, odiaba que le mintieran. Caminó al cuarto de baño y se hundió en la tina. La temperatura estaba perfecta como siempre, el aroma de la esencia inundó sus sentidos calmándolo.

— ¿Quién eres en realidad, Wo Fat?

El lugar donde el amo había ordenado servir el almuerzo era en el jardín, bajo un frondoso árbol y cerca del agua. Por supuesto, habría guardias armados por sí la situación tomaba un giro distinto a lo planeado. Ya había ordenado que fueran por su invitado y esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de su plan. Finalmente lo tuvo a la vista, vestido con un terno azul, camina blanca y calzados del mismo lugar. Rodeado por cuatro hombres.

— Bienvenido. Toma asiento —el rubio obedeció.

— Tu eres Wo Fat.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me recuerdas?

— No. No sé quién eres, ni por qué me tienes encerrado en este lugar.

— ¿No te gusta?

— No he visto nada más que esa celda y luego ese cuarto. En ambos lugares no he sido nada más que un prisionero.

— Tenía que protegerte.

— ¿Protegerme poniéndome cadenas y manteniéndome encerrado?

— No estabas comportándote bien.

— ¿Estabas castigándome?

— Era necesario —el de ojos azules sintió enfurecerse, pero se controló.

— Mira, Wo Fat, no entiendo nada. Para empezar, ¿qué relación hay entre nosotros? Obviamente no somos parientes.

— Somos esposos.

— ... Disculpa, ¿qué?

— Tú y yo, estamos casados, Daniel.

— Eso no es verdad. No puede serlo… lo recordaría.

— Pero no puedes, ¿o sí? No recuerdas nada.

— No. ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¡Qué me hiciste! —los guardias estuvieron a punto de reaccionar, pero su amo los detuvo.

— Vivíamos en una isla luego de casarnos, éramos felices. Nuestro hogar fue destruido en un incendio provocado, apenas pude sacarte; pero una explosión nos expulsó y tú te golpeaste la cabeza. Tienes amnesia.

— ¿Explosión? —repitió analizando— He soñado con una y había un hombre cerca… ¿eras tú?

— Sí.

— No puede ser… Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué me encerraste y me trataste como un enemigo?

— Porque cuando despertaste, creíste que lo era y me atacaste. Me amenazaste y tuve que defenderme. No quisiste escucharme y sólo querías huir. Casi lo lograste una vez, pero como estabas lastimado, no llegaste lejos. No podía dejar que mi pareja huyera, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado para estar juntos.

— Pudiste explicarlo antes.

— Te lo repito, no me dejaste. Siempre fuiste muy rebelde. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

— Sí, no… estoy… trato de entenderlo…

— El doctor dijo que no debes esforzarte o sólo te harás daño. Esa fue otra razón por la que no quise decirte nada.

— Ni verme…

— Necesitabas descansar y mi presencia era contraproducente en ese momento.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— En algún lugar de Asia.

— ¿Por qué no quieres decirme el lugar exacto?

— No necesitas saberlo. Adelante, el almuerzo se enfría.

Sin estar muy convencido, Daniel obedeció, había sido demasiada información para procesar. Trató de calmarse, no quería ser encerrado de nuevo por reaccionar negativamente. Hubo silencio durante la mayor parte del almuerzo.

— Creo que necesitas regresar a tu habitación, estás pálido.

— ¡No! he estado encerrado todo este tiempo, quisiera dar un paseo.

— Uno pequeño —dijo autoritario, el rubio frunció el ceño, pero no replicó.

— Este lugar es inmenso, ¿a qué te dedicas? —preguntó mientras caminaban.

— Tengo negocios por todo el mundo.

— ¿Y yo?

— Tú no tienes que preocuparte. Lo que necesites lo tendrás.

— ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?

— Casi cinco años. Nos vimos en uno de mis viajes, en un campo de golf.

— ¿Y de casados?

— Unos meses y ahora basta de preguntas, es hora de que vayas a reposar —el rubio se vio rodeado de los guardias de siempre y obedeció.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Luego de una extensa indagación, habían dado con el sospechoso. El Comandante no esperó hasta que lo llevaran al cuarto de interrogatorio en el cuartel y ahí mismo lo ató en una silla y empezó a interrogarlo sin piedad.

— ¡Steve! —gritó Chin— Detente, ¡Steve! —dijo jalándolo fuera de la casa.

— ¡Nunca vuelvas a detenerme y sacarme de un interrogatorio, Chin Ho!

— ¡Si no lo hacía, ibas a matarlo!

— ¡Sólo así podríamos obtener información!

— ¡Te ha dicho todo lo que sabe! ¿No has visto sus pantalones? Has conseguido aterrarlo —McGarrett intentó controlar su respiración.

— ¿Cómo es que no encontramos nada, Chin? —dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

— No lo sé, hemos investigado todo de pies a cabeza más de una vez.

— ¿Crees que debemos dirigir la investigación por otro rumbo?

— No lo sé, Steve; pero si Wo Fat lo tuviera, ¿no crees que ya te lo hubiera hecho saber? Ya hubiera exigido algo a cambio y hasta ahora no ha hecho más que burlarnos cada que nos acercamos.

— Tengo que ir a las oficinas de la CIA, ¿podrías?

— Me haré cargo. Steve, antes ve a lavarte y cambiarte, estás lleno de sangre.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Realmente odiaba estar encerrado. Y cuando le permitían salir siempre estaba rodeado de esos cuatro, que, según su supuesto marido, estaban ahí para su protección. Él no lo sentía así, pero no discutió. Tomó su refrigerio bajo uno de los árboles, en silencio, no le importaba que criticaran que decidiera acomodarse en el piso en lugar de en la mesa. Había tratado de obtener más información que la que su marido le había dado, pero no obtuvo nada.

Últimamente sentía más dolores de cabeza, y unos más fuertes que otros. El médico le había dicho que era porque no descansaba adecuadamente y le había recetado pastillas para dormir. Y en parte era cierto, a veces se pasaba la noche en vela tratando de recordar, de entender qué era aquel sentimiento que gritaba que nada estaba bien, que su vida no era aquella. Su instinto le gritaba que él no pertenecía a aquel lugar y que el hombre que supuestamente se preocupa por él, le estaba mintiendo.

A aquel lugar le faltaba calidez, no había fotografías familiares ni siquiera del día de su matrimonio y es que Wo Fat le había dicho que habían perdido todo en aquel incendio; pero todo parecía una excusa. Danny siempre observaba todo analíticamente sin siquiera proponérselo, era algo natural.

— Me han dicho que de nuevo tienes dolor de cabeza —dijo su supuesto marido sorprendiéndolo.

— Sólo un poco.

— Haré que el médico venga a verte, regresa a tu habitación.

— No es necesario.

— Es mi deber cuidarte, querido. Ve y date un baño.

De nuevo con mal humor, el rubio obedeció. Apenas y se había recostado en su cama, y el médico estaba ahí haciéndole un chequeo general bajo la atenta mirada de Wo Fat. Danny se sintió terriblemente incómodo. De nuevo el doctor estaba haciéndole las mismas preguntas y obteniendo las mismas respuestas. De nuevo le indicó tomar aquella pastilla para dormir, y sabía que el señor que se decía su marido no le permitirá negarse, así que lo hizo y se acomodó para dormir. Después de unos minutos, el profesional se acercó al amo de la casa.

— ¿Esos dolores son porque está recuperando su memoria?

— Ha respondido como siempre, sigue mostrando confusión y desesperación. Puede que inconscientemente esté intentándolo, así que le sugiero que no le permita pensar. Dele algo para que se distraiga, quizás un viaje o algo que a él le interese hacer. Mientras más encerrado lo tenga, su mente continuará sublevándose.

Danny sabía que lo estaban observando, pero hizo lo posible para que no notaran que estaba despierto o que tenía la píldora en su mano. Al menos había descubierto que su marido lo prefería desmemoriado.

Haciendo caso de las indicaciones, Wo Fat había empezado a llevar a Daniel a algunos de sus viajes en su avión privado, a otras ciudades; pero nunca fuera del continente asiático. Esta vez, habían ido a Beijín. Fat le había dicho que estaban allí por negocios, que él se quedaría en la suite y lo vería para cenar.

El lugar era hermoso, Danny tenía ganas de recorrer la ciudad mientras su marido no estuviera. Claramente no se lo permitirían y aunque lo intentara, no podría ni salir por la ventana del hotel sin que alguien lo descubriera. Tantos costosos trajes en el clóset y no podía ir a algún lugar donde lucirlos.

— Hermoso traje, ese tono gris te queda perfecto.

— No deberías comprarme tantos.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres mi pareja.

— Si lo soy, ¿por qué no me dejas acompañarte a tus reuniones de trabajo?

— Odias los números, te aburrirías.

— ¿En serio? Hasta donde siento, me gustan. Es posible que hasta sea bueno con ellos. Creo recordar una clase de economía —Wo Fat agudizó la mirada— O quizás sólo lo pretendo porque me siento aburrido de estar siempre encerrado.

— Tengo un regalo para ti.

— ¿En serio?

— Finalmente pude hacer que repararan nuestras alianzas —dijo mostrándole la caja abierta.

— Son… hermosas…

Wo Fat tomó uno de los anillos de oro con una rectangular piedra de jade incrustada y sujetó la mano del rubio y cuando deslizó la joya por su dedo, Danny quiso retirarla; pero el otro la tenía bien afianzada. Con la mirada, el oriental le dijo al rubio que hiciera lo mismo y el neojerseyés acató. El asiático le dio una caricia al pálido rostro, dibujó la forma de los labios y depositó en ellos un superficial beso.

— Ordenaré la cena y algo extra para celebrar.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Chin y Kono ya estaban en el cuartel, Steve había tenido una reunión con el Gobernador y rogaron a todos los dioses que McGarrett no hubiera perdido la calma de nuevo, aunque lo comprendían, ellos mismos estaban luchando contra sí mismos para mantener la serenidad.

— ¿Cómo te fue, hermano?

— No está contento. Quiere que dejemos la investigación y nos dediquemos a casos más importantes. Dice que tres meses son más que suficientes y que es momento de dejarlo ir.

— Lo cual no haremos.

— No, Kono. No pararemos hasta encontrar a Danny.

— Estamos contigo, lo sabes. No importa las consecuencias, continuaremos.

— Así será, Chin.

— ¿Fuiste a ver a Grace? —preguntó la muchacha.

— Sí y hablé con Clara. Ella y su marido también confían en nosotros. Dijo que su hijo, si bien era feliz en Jersey, piensa que aquí es donde realmente encontró la calma. Saben que Danny no dudaría en dar su vida por Grace, o por nosotros.

— Nosotros también lo haríamos por él —dijo Chin pestañeando al igual que su prima y volvieron a trabajar.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

Estaba de regreso en esa casa, y nunca se alegró tanto de estar allí. El viaje había sido largo y tedioso y realmente odiaba que tuvieran que hacerlo tan seguido, casi estaba seguro que habían recorrido todas las provincias. Uno de los hombres que se había quedado, le comunicó que Wo Fat tenía una persona esperándole, así que él debía adelantarse a su habitación. Al pasar por la sala, pudo ver a una mujer de pelo largo y oscuro, él claramente estaba contento de verla. Al rubio no le importó, sabía que había un par de mujeres que a veces aparecían, aunque no tenía idea quienes eran y no preguntaba.

Sin necesidad que alguien se lo repitiera, siguió hacia su dormitorio. Fue un alivio para los guardias no tener que estar tan al pendiente de aquel hombre de pelo rubio y carácter fuerte, no sólo por eso, sino que odiaban ser niñeros de un americano al que le gustaba el chocolate. Al parecer, simplemente había aceptado todo lo que Wo Fat le había dicho.

Daniel se sumergió en la bañera y cerró sus ojos, seguramente esa noche dormiría solo como muchas otras. De hecho, rogaba porque así fuera. Sus recuerdos aún seguían ausentes; pero desde hacía un par de semanas había algo que su mente había empezado a rememorar cuando vio un postre con piña. Piña… Hawái… y unos nombres que parecían querer surgir en sus pensamientos, aunque no los tenía claro. Como sea, le resultaba algo extraño y un poco gracioso que una fruta despertara recuerdos, no importaba que no los comprendiera, y no quiso preguntar, no quería más medicamentos. Seguiría permitiendo a su mente relajarse durante aquellos momentos de privacidad y calma, esa parecía ser la forma más adecuada de hacer que sus memorias regresaran.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

— ¡Jefe, tenemos algo!

— ¿Qué es Kono?

— Nos llegó una alerta sobre una mujer, su pasaporte dice Jun Pugakawa. Nació el 5 de febrero de 1977.

— ¡Un momento! —interrumpió Chin— ¿No vimos a esa mujer en la redada que hicimos hace un par de días en la embarcación en el muelle 35?

— Sí, dijo que estaba de turista y se vio envuelta en la redada por accidente. Se veía asustada, como si fuera una niña —dijo Steve.

— Nos llegaron los resultados faltantes del laboratorio, sus huellas están en algunas de las armas que confiscamos —dijo la chica— No las revisaron antes porque no parecía involucrada y dimos prioridad a los otros. Encontré una fotografía de ella con Jo Tang, Jo Tang que acabó muerto en la redada, era asociado de Wo Fat. Nos mintió totalmente, sabe mucho más de lo que nos ha dicho.

— Entonces, es posible que ella también lo sea y sepa donde se encuentra Wo Fat —dedujo Steve— ¿Dónde está?

— La policía la tiene detenida, pero han pasado más de cuarenta y ocho horas —dijo Chin. Steve llamó a Lukela y le preguntó por la mujer.

— _Lo siento, Steve, la dejaron ir. No había nada para acusarla._

De inmediato, el Comandante dio la orden de poner una alerta, ella no debía salir de la isla de ninguna manera.

****••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••****

— Empaca —ordenó Wo Fat entrando abruptamente a la habitación de Danny.

— ¿Alguna vez podrías preguntarme si quiero viajar contigo? Apareces de pronto y sólo me das órdenes. Soy tu esposo, no uno de tus malditos sirvientes.

— Lo haré la próxima vez. Ahora prepárate, saldremos en una hora.

— ¿Por qué la prisa?

— Hay alguien a quien tenemos que ir a ver.

No de muy buena gana, el rubio obedeció preguntándose qué era lo que Wo Fat planeaba esta vez. Algo importante sin duda.

**Continuará...**


	2. CAPÍTULO II. REGRESO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wo Fat sabe que puede provocar a Steve con unas pocas palabras y va a aprovecharlo, así como también usará la carta que tiene escondida.

**CAPÍTULO II. REGRESO**

Poco menos de 72 horas después que se emitiera la alerta, el Five-O había recibido varios avisos de avistamientos de la mujer a quien buscaban y habían investigado cada uno de ellos, aunque al final resultaban falsos. Ahora se dirigían al área de Pūpūkea Paumalū, una reserva forestal; pero cuando estaban en camino, llegó otra notificación, esta vez desde el puerto donde al parecer, había un barco que estaba zarpando a China.

— Chin, Kono, la Guardia Costera detendrá esa embarcación hasta que ustedes lleguen. Asegúrense de no dejar espacio sin verificar y si la encuentran, asegúrense de mantenerla con vida.

— _Ten cuidado, Steve,_ —pidió Chin— _cuando Danny regrese y si se entera que has estado haciendo más locuras de las que acostumbras, se va a enojar y mucho._

— _Es cierto, jefe, no pierdas la calma. Te avisaremos las novedades lo antes posible._

— Lo sé, lo sé. Ustedes también cuídense.

De inmediato, los primos dieron la vuelta y aceleraron rogando que esta vez tuvieran éxito. Estaban conscientes de que mientras más tiempo pasaba, menos eran las posibilidades de encontrar a Danny con vida y eso era algo en lo que ninguno quería pensar. Steve aceleró a fondo, sólo podría ir en su camioneta hasta cierto punto, luego tendría que caminar. El aviso había venido de personal del campamento Pupukea, quienes afirmaban que habían visto a una mujer con las descripciones que indicaba el boletín, internarse en un área frondosa de la reserva. Claramente la mujer sabía que era buscada y al parecer buscaba esconderse.

También era innegable pensar que ella les estaba poniendo una trampa quizás en un acto desesperado; pero no importaba que lo fuera, Steve no estaba dispuesto a dejar que aquella que podía decirle dónde se escondía Wo Fat escapara. Realmente estaba convencido que él era el único que podía decirle la verdad sobre su compañero.

Luego de hablar con el encargado del campamento, siguió adelante, introduciéndose en la selva. Un ruido le hizo ponerse alerta; pero no era nada y luego un segundo sonido, esta vez de aves volando asustadas y eso le indicó que no estaba solo. Siguió adelante, hacia el norte como le habían indicado, siempre despacio, agazapándose y observando. Un tercer sonido lo alertó, esta vez más cerca y con su arma en mano avanzó unos pasos más.

Un disparo hizo que se escondiera tras un árbol y desde su posición intentó encontrar al responsable. Tras un árbol vio a un hombre corpulento, asiático quien al verse descubierto intentó huir luego de errar su tercer tiro. Steve lo persiguió sin importarle que las ramas de los árboles y arbustos le provocaran heridas en la piel. Luego de un momento, el hombre claramente estaba cansado. Steve en cambio, siguió hasta alcanzarlo y derribarlo con un par de buenos golpes.

— ¿Dónde está Jun Pugakawa? ¡Responde!

— No sé de quién hablas.

— No juegues conmigo, te lo advierto.

Los ojos del Comandante destellaban, aquel hombre jamás se había sentido tan intimidado por alguien y los golpes posteriores le terminaron de convencer que debía contestarle si es que no quería terminar muerto.

Steve lo dejó muy bien atado y siguió por donde el hombre había señalado. Había lo que parecía ser una cabaña un poco más adelante, bastante escondida entre la vegetación y parecía deshabitada, pero McGarrett no se fio. Se acercó y vio por las ventanas. No había nadie. Entró por la puerta principal y revisó la sala, la cocina y cuando iba a ir al dormitorio notó una trampilla, la abrió con cuidado y bajó. Era una especie de precario sótano al cual no le entraba nada de luz y Steve tuvo que estar muy atento. Con la ayuda de su linterna, revisó cada rincón y la única silla encontró una peluca pelirroja y una ropa de mujer. La sospechosa, usaba un disfraz.

Antes de poder comunicarse con su equipo, un fuerte golpe por la espalda lo derribó y le dejó sin sentido.

— Chin, no puedo comunicarme con Steve.

— Quizás sólo sea un problema con las comunicaciones.

— ¿Y si se encontró con alguien? ¿Sí se encontró con ella?

— Sabes que él es fuerte. En cuanto Duke llegue iremos a buscarlo —dijo mirando la mujer asiática de melena pelirroja que yacía en el piso de la bodega de aquel barco, pero que no era la mujer que buscaban.

Sus brazos dolían y su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el agua helada caer sobre su torso desnudo; pero no pudo hacer nada, estaba colgando del techo, unas cadenas tenían apresadas sus muñecas y otras sujetaban sus tobillos, sentía el cuerpo debilitado, quizás a causa de alguna droga. Miró a un lado y otro tratando de identificar a quien lo había sorprendido. La luz se encendió, estaba en aquel sótano.

— Hola, hermano.

— Wo Fat…

— ¿No te alegras de verme? Sé que me has estado buscando y finalmente aquí me tienes, hermano.

— ¡Tú y yo no somos hermanos!

— Te guste o no, lo somos.

— ¡Jamás podríamos serlo!

— Doris no estaría de acuerdo. Yo soy hijo de Doris McGarrett tanto como tú.

— ¡No es cierto!

— Te enojas fácilmente, hermano.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así!

— Deberías preguntarle a mamá la razón por la que no quiso matarme cuando pudo, así te convencerías que ella me ama tanto como a ti. Imagínate a todos nosotros viviendo en una misma casa como una familia feliz, ¿no te hubiera gustado?

— ¡No! Yo… necesito que me digas algo… sobre aquel día en el viejo molino de azúcar.

— No imagino lo que quieres saber; —dijo burlón— pero podríamos hacer un trato. Dime todo lo que quiero saber cómo, por ejemplo, el dónde está enterrada mi madre y dónde tienen encerrado a mi padre y quizás te diga lo que deseas.

— No tengo ninguna de esas respuestas.

— ¿No? Vamos, Steve, seguramente Doris te lo ha revelado.

— No lo ha hecho, no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo.

— ¿No? Eso no puedo creerlo. Espera, ¿Doris me ha buscado más a mí que a ti?

— Debiste aprovechar esas oportunidades para preguntarle lo que quieres saber —gruñó sintiendo su sangre hervir.

— ¿En verdad quieres hacerme creer que no estás enterado?

— Es cierto lo que te digo.

— Tendrás que hacerlo mejor, hermano…

— ¡No eres mi hermano!

— Dime lo quiero saber, Steve y quizás yo también te cuente algunas cosas que mueres por conocer. Cosas sobre tu familia.

— Ya sé que fuiste tú quien envió a Hesse a matar a mi padre y lo vas a pagar… —respondió con odio, el oriental sonrió antes de darle un enérgico golpe a la cara y otro al estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

— Para que veas lo que se siente perder a una de las personas más importantes de tu vida.

— Escucha… sé que lo de tu madre fue un accidente… ella no debió morir.

— Lo sé, aunque eso no justifica el hecho de que la mataran. Quiero saber dónde la enterraron.

— ¡No lo sé! Escúchame Wo Fat, dime qué le hiciste a Danny, sé que tuviste algo que ver con su desaparición aquel día.

— Tú no respondes mis preguntas, no tengo que responder a las tuyas. De seguir así, morirás sin saber lo que llevas meses anhelando descubrir todos estos meses —susurró blandiendo la navaja que Steve siempre llevaba, y que rozaba uno de los pectorales del SEAL— Se te acaban las oportunidades, hermano —al no obtener una respuesta, el filo del arma abrió la piel morena.

El corte en su piel fue profunda, pero Steve se negó a gritar, aunque claramente estaba sufriendo. Fat sabía que no importaba los golpes o lo que le hiciera, McGarrett era fuerte y testarudo, no cedería fácilmente; pero el asiático sólo estaba empezando a jugar.

— Dime… dime dónde está Danny… sólo eso… sólo eso… y haré que busquen a tus padres…

— Sólo quieres tiempo para prepararme una trampa. Sabía que necesitarías un incentivo mayor para darme lo que quiero, Steve.

Subió por las escaleras, McGarrett supuso que le daba órdenes a alguien. Poco después, Wo Fat reapareció con una sonrisa maligna y Steve que se revolvía para intentar soltarse, se detuvo de pronto cuando un hombre vestido con pantalón marrón y camisa blanca, de pálida piel, ojos azules y pelo rubio apareció y se colocó al lado del asiático. Steven parpadeó rogando no estar soñando.

— ¡Danny! ¡Danny! —el rubio lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó, Steve se congeló— ¿Por qué está colgando así?

— Es Steve McGarrett, he tenido que hacer eso porque se niega a decirme dónde está enterrada mi madre y dónde está prisionero mi padre. Sólo vive para hacerme sufrir.

— ¿Y así le sacarás la verdad? No creo que matándolo vaya a decirte algo —dijo con voz impávida.

— ¡Danny! ¡Danny, soy yo! ¡Soy Steve! —gritó con desesperación.

— ¿Steve? No te conozco —aseguró el rubio acercándose un poco y McGarrett buscó algo en la mirada azul, una esperanza.

— ¡Me conoces, Danno! —el rubio no reaccionó, pero no le quitó la vista— Somos compañeros… Amigos… ¡Danny!

— No le mientas, Steve. Daniel no merece tus mentiras, ni tus tretas —se burló apartando al rubio.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Voy a matarte, maldito bastardo!

— No le hecho nada a mi esposo —sonrió socarrón y su satisfacción fue mayor al ver la expresión de absoluta incredulidad y dolor en el rostro del Marine.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Repítelo!

— Que no le he hecho nada a mi adorado esposo. Daniel y yo estamos casados —dijo mostrándole el anillo en el dedo del rubio que se dejó tocar mansamente.

— Mientes —murmuró— ¡Mientes! —reanudando sus bruscos movimientos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó el rubio acercándose de nuevo y logrando que detuviera esa actitud descontrolada— Soy su esposo, él no me mentiría.

— ¡Lo hace, Danny!… Tú no… nunca con él… ¡Nunca con él!

Wo Fat no ocultaba su satisfacción, ese dolor en los ojos del Comandante era lo que más ansiaba ver. Ahora, estando tan vulnerable como estaba, podría hacer con Steven todo lo que quisiera; pero, ¿por qué detenerse ahora cuando podía seguir hiriéndole?

— Daniel es un fiel compañero que siempre se preocupa por complacerme. Se ha enamorado completamente de mí. Te he quitado todo, hermano.

— ¡Voy a matarte! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te acabaré!

Williams retrocedió lentamente hasta donde estaba aquella silla sobre la cual estaba la que una vez fue la polera de Steve, ahora toda rota. Encima estaba una navaja, Wo Fat la había dejado ahí luego de usarla y también había otros objetos.

— Tienes que decirme lo que te pido, Steve. No tienes opción. O voy a hacerle más daño que a ti —concluyó lo suficientemente bajo para que Danny no escuchara.

Steve sólo pensaba en el rubio, no importaba que le diera la información a Wo Fat, sabía que de una u otra forma los mataría a ambos. Inadvertidamente y a pesar de la debilidad, Steve dobló sus piernas lo suficiente para patear al asiático haciéndole retroceder, y cuando el otro se incorporó aun con esa mirada burlona, el neojerseyés puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y de pronto, Wo Fat sintió como aquella navaja era clavada con saña en su espalda una y otra, y otra vez. Cuando cayó al piso tenía aun una expresión de incredulidad a pesar que ya no estaba sin vida. Danny rápidamente buscó en los bolsillos la llave que serviría para liberar al Comandante.

— Las preguntas para después, tenemos que irnos —dijo el rubio.

No sin algo de dificultad, lo ayudó a caminar, pero tuvo que soltarlo para poder abrir la trampilla.

Ambos guardias notaron la sangre en la camisa del rubio y Danny disparó un par de tiros certeros con el arma de Steve. Sabía que su farsante marido tenía gente afuera de la cabaña, así que abrazando de nuevo a McGarrett e indicándole silencio, lo llevó a la salida y se alejaron. Steve sabiendo que no podrían llegar muy lejos le indicó al rubio que había un campamento a unos kilómetros, trataron de avanzar lo más rápido que pudieron, pero Steve claramente estaba lastimado y algo drogado.

Sin poder avanzar más, el más alto obligó al otro a detenerse.

— ¿Danny? —expresó con asombro como si recién lo estuviera viendo.

— Sí, Steve, soy yo. Y sí, te recuerdo a la perfección —y allí estaban los cálidos ojos azules. A Steve le costó volver a pronunciar palabra.

— ... Qué... ¿Qué sucedió aquel día?

— No lo sé.

— ¿No?

— No del todo —dijo sentándose apoyándose en un árbol— Recuerdo el operativo y la explosión.

— ¿Después?

— Una habitación y un maldito dolor de cabeza, varias heridas. Y cero recuerdos.

— Amnesia.

— Eso le dijo el médico a Wo Fat. Y creo que eso lo decepcionó por la expresión que tenía. Estuve encerrado varias semanas, sin apenas contacto humano.

— ¿No te hizo daño? —preguntó arrodillándose cerca al rubio.

— Créeme que estaba seguro que lo haría a pesar de no saber la razón.

— ¿No trataste de huir?

— No sabía dónde estaba, y como no recordaba nada, creí que era más sensato permanecer allí. Además, tenía vigilancia todo el día. No podía hacer nada sin que él se enterara. Ya luego supe que estábamos en China, y supe también que nadie estaba dispuesto a traicionar a Wo Fat —recordó tocando lo que Steve notó era una pequeña cicatriz en su brazo.

— No entiendo por qué te llevó a ti y no a mí.

— Creo que sólo vio la oportunidad.

— Pero tú no le has hecho nada.

— ¿Qué no? Por si no lo recuerdas, McGarrett, soy policía y él era un asesino y traficante de armas buscado por todas las agencias. Creyó poder usarme para su beneficio... de alguna manera, él también sabía lo que siento por ti y claro que iba a aprovecharse de eso.

— Por eso dijo que eras su esposo, ¿ustedes…? —ambos miraban la sortija que Danny portaba.

— Luego de haber permanecido en confinamiento, creyó divertido hacerme pensar que habíamos sufrido un ataque en nuestra casa, que ésta se había quemado y que por eso había perdido mis recuerdos. Aseguró que estábamos casados, pero la verdad es que él tiene una esposa en alguna parte —se quitó la sortija y la tiró con indiferencia.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Todo era demasiado dudoso y absurdo… no me resultó difícil deducir que me mentía. Luego, recordé lo suficiente para saber quién era mi supuesto marido y supe que sólo tenía oportunidad si seguía fingiendo que creía todo lo que me decía, eso me permitió descubrir algunas cosas sobre él —Steve le miró con legítima admiración.

— Te subestimó.

— Eso creo…. Afortunadamente, tú y el equipo hicieron algo que lo alertó, por eso quiso que regresáramos.

— Perseguíamos a alguien, una mujer llamada Jun Pugakawa, una de sus aliadas.

— No recuerdo haberle escuchado mencionar ese nombre… pero sé que hace horas se encontró con alguien... dijo que la estaban siguiendo y él la ocultó... Aprovechó la persecución para ponerte una trampa. De haberme dado cuenta, te juro que lo hubiera evitado a cualquier costo —aseguró afligido presionando un pañuelo sobre las heridas de Steve que sangraban.

— Esperábamos que ella nos guiara hasta él y a ti. Todo fue para encontrarte, Danny. Ahora no importa Jun, ni esa otra persona. Nunca dejamos de buscarte.

— No lo he dudado ni siquiera por un momento.

— Tú eras la prioridad, en verdad, Danny.

— Lo sé, no tienes que jurarlo. Sé que me tienes cariño y soy tu amigo, tu compañero y el dueño del Camaro que te gusta conducir y que, por cierto, espero que esté intacto. Sé que harías lo que sea por mí.

Steve correspondió a la sonrisa del rubio, sentía una gran emoción por finalmente tener de regreso al hombre que por meses había buscado; pero como siempre, no le era fácil expresar todo lo que sentía y sólo optó por abrazarlo.

— ¿Escuchas? —dijo Steve separándose y poniéndose alerta— Es un helicóptero, hay que escondernos, podrían ser enemigos.

— Por el contrario, creo que son aliados —dijo agudizando la vista y de pronto el teléfono de Steve, el cual Danny lo tenía, empezó a sonar— Hola, Chin.

— ¿Danny?

— Me alegra que no te olvidaras de mi voz.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás con Steve? —cuestionó una voz femenina con clara emoción.

— Sí, Kono. Estamos unos metros más delante —señaló, Steve había salido a un claro y ya había empezado a hacer señales para que el helicóptero pudiera verlos.

Luego de unos intensos abrazos, algunas lágrimas, y una mezcla de emociones, el Comandante y Danny dieron indicaciones para que la policía investigara aquella cabaña, sabiendo las pocas probabilidades de encontrar al resto de los secuaces de Wo Fat. Luego, y aunque no quisieran, Danny y Steve fueron llevados al hospital Tripler para una completa revisión. A Danny le habían extendido los exámenes luego que el jefe de Five-O mencionara lo de su amnesia. Horas después, finalmente, ambos habían sido dados de alta.

— Necesito llamar a Rachel, quiero ver a mi hija.

— Están en el continente. Se fueron hace un par de días, llegarán el lunes; pero puedo...

— No, Steve. Yo… eso me dará tiempo de preparar mi reaparición —dijo con nerviosismo.

— Nunca dijimos que estabas muerto, —contó Chin— se alegrarán de verte.

— Gracias. ¿Mi casa sigue…?

— Sí, todavía está en pie —dijo la chica aun abrazando al rubio.

— Bien, quiero darme un baño y…

— Danny, ven conmigo.

— ¿Contigo, Steve? ¿A dónde? ¿Para qué?

— No voy a dejarte solo.

— ¿Acaso pretendes mantenerme vigilado? ¿Vas a ser mi guardaespaldas de ahora en adelante?

— Sí.

— Wo Fat está muerto, por ahora ya no hay amenazas sobre mí. Al menos hasta que Rachel me vea.

— No está a discusión, Danny.

— Entonces, rumbo a casa del jefe —dijo la chica abordando el auto en el que todos habían llegado al hospital.

— Siento como si de nuevo me estuvieran secuestrando.

— No digas eso, Danny. McGarrett te ha extrañado muchísimo.

— Lo sé, Chin, sólo que… está bien; pero asumo que mi ropa está en mi casa y necesito un cambio entre otras cosas.

— Entonces pasaremos por allí antes —concedió el Comandante.

Luego de una rápida inspección, el rubio guardó unas cosas en un bolso, también vio que había algunas pertenencias de Steve lo cual le conmovió, pero no dijo nada y entonces todos se fueron a la casa en la playa. Chin y Kono le habían vuelto a abrazar expresando de nuevo lo feliz que estaban de tenerlo de regreso y se retiraron, ellos también se sintieron de pronto muy agotados y era entendible después de todo ese tiempo viviendo en angustia.

— De acuerdo, ya estoy aquí —dijo el Detective sentándose en el sillón que también había extrañado— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme o preguntarme, Steve?

— Nada por ahora, sólo no quiero que estés solo.

— Steve… está bien, estoy bien.

— ¿No te hizo nada? —cuestionó una vez más con una mirada que advertía que no quería mentiras.

— Nada que no pudiera manejar o aguantar. Fue como estar encubierto. Interpretas un papel y haces lo necesario.

— ¡Dios, no voy a perdonarme esto!

— ¡No tienes nada que perdonarte, no fue tu culpa!

— Me cegué cuando lo vi y no me importó nada más que perseguirlo y…

— ¡Steve! —gritó deteniendo la caminata frenética del otro— ¡Para, no hagas esto!

— ¡Meses, Danny!, he hecho que te roben varios meses de tu vida y la de Grace. Esa niña… cada día era más difícil verla y tener que decirle que no había podido encontrar a su padre…

— Estoy seguro que hiciste todo para hallarme. Y al final, funcionó. Steve, por favor, no te culpes —pidió dolido ante tanta desesperación.

— Te compensaré Danny, lo prometo. Buscaré la forma de hacerlo.

Luego de una ligera cena, ambos se fueron a descansar, estaban muy cansados y emocionalmente acabados. A Danny jamás le había alegrado tanto escuchar el oleaje y esa cama más pequeña le había parecido muchísimo mejor que aquella que había tenido en la casa de Wo Fat. Sabía que le costaría un poco el regresar a su vida, pero el sólo estar allí, en esa isla infestada de piñas siendo abrazado por sus compañeros, le hacía sentir que todo iría bien; pero en verdad necesitaba comunicarse con su niña.

Steve había tardado en dormir, se había quedado pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Por un instante se asustó creyendo que sólo había soñado que Danny había regresado y tuvo que correr a la otra habitación para cerciorarse. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y volvió a su cama sabiendo que Danny le gritaría si seguía así de descontrolado.

Habían decidido que ese fin de semana, todos descansarían. No habría preguntas y por el momento mantendrían el regreso del Detective en secreto. La excepción se hizo con la familia de Danny, primero con su hija y luego con sus padres y hermanas. Las emociones se habían desbordado desde el primer momento. McGarrett tuvo que retirarse de la sala en busca de una botella de agua luego de escuchar a papá Danno hablar con su hija.

Después de una extensa conversación con el Gobernador, Danny se sometió a una nueva evaluación física y luego psicológica. Sólo con la aprobación de ambos profesionales, Williams finalmente había podido reintegrarse a su trabajo. También había requerido la aprobación de Steve, pero él no dudó en dársela, aunque puso como condición, ir al campo de tiro en la academia de la policía y allí probar que el ex Detective de Nueva Jersey podía manejar cualquier arma sin ningún problema.

Los cadetes obtuvieron una lección gratis de manejo de armas y un gran espectáculo de puntería de parte de todos los miembros del Five-O.

— Bienvenido de regreso, Detective Williams —dijo un formal Comandante McGarrett entregándole una nueva placa en frente de su hija y sus muchos amigos, quienes en cuanto supieron de su retorno, no duraron en hacerle una fiesta de cálida bienvenida en la casa de Steve.

Danny se sintió igual de emocionado como cuando se graduó de la academia. Pero las celebraciones no duraron mucho, aún había que encontrar a la mujer que fue aliada de Wo Fat y encerrarla por los crímenes cometidos. Steve estaba algo ansioso por lo que pudiera pasar con su compañero a la hora de hacer el arresto, aunque éste había demostrado manejar bien la situación.

— Es una de las mujeres que iba a la casa donde me tenía, reconozco ese perfume. Y definitivamente su nombre no es Jun Pugakawa.

— ¿Sabes quién es, Danny? —cuestionó Chin.

— Escuche que la llamó Mei sé qué hacía de intermediaria en los negocios de Wo Fat, especialmente cuando él no podía realizarlos en persona. Estoy seguro que también tiene una larga lista de asesinatos.

De inmediato, Kono se puso a buscar más información, accediendo también en los archivos de otras agencias.

— Su nombre es Daiyu Mei —informó Kono— Es la esposa de Wo Fat.

Steve y Danny la vieron, ella esposada y ya dentro de la patrulla, les devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa que prometía que no sería la última vez que se encontrarían. Y cuando Steve notó que la mirada de ella se posaba más en el rubio, se juró no permitir que aquella mujer saliera libre por ningún medio y menos que se acercara a su Detective.

**••ºº○ºº••*○*••ºº○ºº••**

Casi un mes había transcurrido y Steve seguía alojando a Danny, pero él estaba por poner un punto final a la situación en el momento mismo en el que se dio cuenta que McGarrett ya no quería ni ir a nadar y en su lugar esperaba a que el rubio saliera de la habitación y poder desayunar juntos. Sin embargo, le había dado tiempo, debía reconocer que su recuperación estaba siendo más sencilla gracias al necio compañero. 

— ¿Pretendes hacer que gane peso?

— No, claro que no.

— Con los desayunos que has estado preparando me da la impresión que sí. De hecho, parece que también has subido un par de kilos.

— No es cierto, Danny, me ofendes.

— ¿Yo te ofendo? Steve, no has estado yendo a nadar o a correr desde que estoy aquí.

— Yo… tuve un problema muscular y el médico me ha dicho que no haga grandes esfuerzos por un tiempo.

— ¿Y tú estás siguiendo las indicaciones médicas? ¿Desde cuándo lo haces?

— ¡Yo sigo las indicaciones médicas siempre!

— No lo has hecho ni cuando tuviste el trasplante. ¿En verdad me recuerdas tan ingenuo, McGarrett?

— No, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Entonces? Yo soy a quien Wo Fat secuestró, y soy el que tuvo que… y, sin embargo, eres tú quien parece tener las secuelas.

— No puedo más, Danny.

— ¿Entonces me dejarás regresar a mi casa?

— ¡No! —gritó sorprendiendo al rubio que se tensó en el momento en el que Steve lo abrazó con desesperación.

— Extrañé tanto tus abrazos —admitió ahora con una sonrisa y más relajado.

— Yo he extrañado hasta tus quejas y gritos —admitió haciendo reír al otro. McGarrett se acercó más al rostro del de ojos azules, directo a sus labios.

— ¡Steve! ¿Qué demonios haces? —exclamó empujándolo.

— Danny…

— Haces esto por lo que te dije.

— No, Danny.

— ¡Sí, lo haces! Yo sabía que no eras tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de lo que siento por ti, pero otra cosa es haberme escuchado decirlo, ¿cierto?

— Sí, Danny, me di cuenta hace tiempo, y sí, es distinto haberte escuchado decirlo; pero quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero.

— Me quieres como tu amigo, Steve y está bien, lo acepto. No necesito que hagas nada sólo para compensar algo que ya pasó y que intento superar.

— ¡No se trata de eso!

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Quieres que renuncie a Five-O? —gritó sin contenerse— ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti?

— ¡No!

— ¡Entonces deja de hacerme daño! —concluyó saliendo de la casa.

En el cuartel, Danny estaba en su oficina con las manos en su laptop, pero sin teclear nada. En cuanto llegaron, Kono y Chin lo notaron y fueron a verle.

— ¿Todo bien, Danny? —preguntó Chin.

— No. Nada está bien.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la chica.

— Pasa que quiero revivir a Wo Fat para volver a matarlo, pero esta vez muy lentamente. Aunque ya no está, me está haciendo la vida miserable, y me está alejando de Steve.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Kono asustada.

— Se culpa por mi secuestro. ¿Sabían que ha dejado de nadar por las mañanas? Tampoco va a correr, sino que prepara desayunos no saludables… y ya ni toma su café con mantequilla.

— Sabíamos que tu ausencia le había afectado y creímos que tu regreso haría que él se recuperara.

— Parece que únicamente está empeorando, Chin. Lo amenacé con renunciar.

— ¿Qué? —chilló su compañera.

— ¡Danny, no!

— Vine esta mañana dispuesto a redactar la carta, pero… —él les mostró la pantalla, no había escrito ni una palabra.

— Danny, no imaginamos lo que has pasado con ese imbécil malnacido; pero no seas tan duro con Steve. Realmente estaba asustado de perderte, eres todo para él.

— Y lo entiendo, Kono. Hubo momentos en que creí que, en verdad, que no lo volvería a ver, ni a Grace, ni a mis padres y hermanas, ni a ustedes y eso fue más difícil de aceptar que el hecho mismo de que posiblemente iba a morir en aquella casa.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti? —preguntó el isleño.

— Ayúdenme a volver a la vida que tenía antes —los primos asintieron, dispuestos a hacer lo necesario.

Danny aún tenía evaluación médica esa tarde, la última, sólo un control, así que se retiró del cuartel y era claro que Steve quería ir con él, pero fue detenido por Chin y a pesar de las protestas del Comandante, no dejó que fuera tras él. Sin embargo, y para tranquilidad del jefe, Kono rastreó el GPS del Camaro hasta que llegó al hospital. Luego de un rato, vio el auto moverse y de nuevo, la chica lo siguió hasta que se detuvo en un almacén donde apenas estuvo estacionado unos minutos y reanudó su camino a casa de McGarrett, quien ya estaba allí, recibiendo las actualizaciones de su servicial compañera vía mensajes de texto.

Danny llegó a la casa con playa privada y vio la camioneta estacionada. Entró, dejó sus llaves y no había señales del idiota en el interior, así que supuso que estaba afuera, y ciertamente ahí estaba, sentado en la arena. Perfecto.

Envió un par de mensajes a sus compañeros para evitar interrupciones y dejó su arma y placa en su cuarto para luego encaminarse con los dos packs de cerveza que había comprado hacia donde estaba el moreno y se dejó caer a su lado, aunque no le gustaba nada estar sobre la arena; pero por esta vez no protestaría.

— Escucha, Steven, esta noche tú y yo vamos a embriagarnos. Vamos a decir lo que queramos decir y hacer lo que queramos hacer. Seguramente yo voy a gritarte, voy culparte de algunas cosas, puede que hable de Rachel… Posiblemente hasta te dé un golpe dependiendo de cuan ebrio me ponga. Mañana, nos levantaremos con una maldita y horrible resaca, seguramente jurando no volver a beber. Y después de eso, seguiremos con nuestras vidas y superaremos lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Esta noche está todo permitido?

— Sí, así que si quieres puedes decirme cosas que normalmente no dirías y hablo de los sentimientos que te has guardado por años. Si me los dices y estoy ebrio, probablemente no los recordaré y no tendrás que preocuparte.

— ¡Espera! —dijo Steve antes que Danny abriera la primera cerveza— Todavía quiero ese beso, Danno; pero lo quiero cuando aún estamos sobrios.

— Con una condición, me dejarás a mí dártelo.

— Con otra condición, jamás volverás a amenazarme con renunciar a Five-O.

— Lo prometo.

— Entonces, acepto.

Danny dejó la botella y se puso a horcajadas sobre Steve, a quien en ningún momento le quitó la mirada de encima. La pálida mano acarició el oscuro pelo y fue acercándose mirando esta vez los labios entreabiertos de forma deseosa. Y si Steve pensó en que el Detective iba a darle un beso delicado o inseguro, se equivocó. Una mirada penetrante fue la antelación al avasallador beso que ahora compartían y el ímpetu era tanto, que el SEAL sentía que iba a descontrolarse, sus manos ya se habían dirigido sin permiso a las caderas del policía e iban a empezar a arrancarle la ropa y poco le iba importar si alguien los veía; pero antes de siquiera considerarlo realmente, Danny había dado por concluido el beso y había vuelto a su lugar donde, con toda aparente calma, destapó la primera cerveza. Steve lo imitó.

Durante la primera botella sólo se dedicaron a beber y mirar el bonito atardecer que tenían en frente.

— Gracias por mantener la esperanza en mis padres, mis hermanas y en Grace. Me han dicho que les has llamado continuamente. Aunque fue arriesgado prometerles que me encontrarías con vida.

— Lo sé; pero cuando se trata de alguien tan importante… sabes que es difícil seguir el procedimiento.

— No recuerdo cuando nos tomaron la foto que pusiste en el auto. Parece que fue después de un caso.

— Me la dio Kono. Tampoco recordó cuando la tomó... La puse para no sentirme tan solo al conducir. Tengo una copia en la camioneta —el corazón de Danny dio un salto de emoción.

— Wo Fat era un tipo inteligente; pero realmente no entiendo cómo pudo pensar que le creería esa absurda historia de que estábamos casados —silencio— Steve, si quieres saber algo, no te contengas.

— ¿En algún momento pudo pasar que mi madre fuera a verlo al lugar donde te tenía? Quizás la viste, pero no la recordaste.

— Si lo hizo, no me enteré. Había poco personal femenino, casi todas del servicio —dudó en continuar— De haber estado ahí, y si me hubiera visto, ¿crees que me hubiera ayudado?

— No lo sé —contestó con pesar— Quiero pensar que sí, o que al menos me hubiera dicho que te vio; pero realmente, no puedo asegurártelo —admitió con dolor.

— ¿Y tienes alguna idea dónde está Doris?

— No. No he recibido ni una sola llamada desde hace meses.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Wo Fat dónde estaba enterrada su madre?

— No lo sé y de todos modos no importaba. Si recuerdas, aquel día sólo encontramos una caja vacía —Danny le miró evaluadoramente.

— Tu resentimiento hacia tu madre aumentó tu odio por él —Steve le dirigió una mirada molesta que el rubio ignoró— Como dijiste, sabíamos que movieron la tumba de Lei Kuan Fat y bien pudiste explicarle aquello y no quisiste. Entiendo que decirle lo de su padre no era adecuado, pero la señora Fat está muerta, ¿por qué no decirle lo que sabías?

— ¿De alguna manera intentas justificar sus razones para hacer lo que hizo?

— ¿Qué has dicho? ¡De ninguna manera podría hacer algo como eso, McGarrett! —Steve le dio una mirada arrepentida, Danny suspiró— Admite que te sientes furioso porque él pasó el tiempo que te pertenecía a ti con Doris y por eso es que te negaste a decirle lo que sabías.

— Es muy posible —contestó evasivo— Esta cerveza es buena.

— Vale cada centavo que pagué —admitió abriendo la segunda y chocándola con la del otro en un brindis.

A la tercera y cuarta botella, hablaban de muchas cosas, pero ya las frases empezaban a carecer de coherencia. El tema que tocaban se convertía en una discusión acalorada y a los siguientes minutos ya reían de cualquier cosa tuviera o no sentido. Entrar a la casa con Steve sujetando el último par de cervezas había costado mucho más tiempo y esfuerzo, ya que el Comandante, luego de haber peleado consigo mismo al levantarse de la arena, aseguraba que podía caminar en línea recta hasta la casa, lo cual claramente no era cierto. Ambos eran tipos duros y resistentes al alcohol, pero esta vez, Danny había escogido una marca distinta y con un considerable grado de alcohol, por lo cual, caminar sin tropezar era una tarea titánica y un par de macetas y sillas tiradas eran la prueba.

Cuando finalmente estaban dentro, las risas estruendosas continuaron y no había una razón más que su torpeza.

— ¿Deberíamos ir… bajar… subir…arriba…? —pronunció el Comandante. Danny se echó a reír.

— ¿Habrá… compensa… prima… premio? —y de nuevo reían.

— Si gano… el dusa... disa... desayuno lo hago yo… si ganas… si ganas… el almuerzo... también hago yo.

— Hecho —y Steve, a base de tropezones llegó primero, el rubio no dejaba de carcajearse, ni siquiera había intentado subir un escalón.

— ¡Sí! Mañana yo… —y la confusión llegó a su mente.

— Cocinas tú —se mofó el rubio y Steve también lo hizo.

Danny se agarró de la baranda y empezó a subir lentamente; pero claro, Steve no tenía paciencia estando sobrio, y menos cuando estaba ebrio, así que de un jalón hizo que el rubio llegara sin importar las protestas del de menor estatura y no conforme con eso, lo metió a la habitación principal empujándolo a la cama tan fuerte, que el pobre Detective terminó en el piso al otro extremo. Y ahí estaban más carcajadas de parte de ambos.

— Eres… eres… tú… eres… un animal… un completo… animal… bruto Nend… Neandertal…

Con esfuerzo, ambos finalmente estaban en la cama, apoyados en la cabecera. Las últimas cervezas tardaron en acabarse. Estaban en silencio.

Cuando Steve volteó hacia su compañero, tuvo que esforzarse para enfocar bien la vista. Había lágrimas cayendo por el pálido rostro, Daniel tenía la mirada perdida. Fue cuando Steve se movió que el otro volvió a la realidad, lo más que las cervezas le permitían claro, y pestañeó para detener las gotas saladas que, al parecer, no sabía que estaba derramando. Las botellas cayeron al piso, pero no importaba. Steve lo abrazó y Williams se aferró al más alto dejando de pelear contra el sollozo y McGarrett tampoco evitó su propio lamento.

Lo primero que escucharon al día siguiente, fue el celular de Steve sonando insistente desde algún lugar en el suelo.

— ¡No! —protestó el rubio metiendo su cabeza bajo la almohada.

— McGarrett —contestó Steve con voz rasposa, aun medio dormido y casi cayéndose de la cama.

— _Sólo llamo para asegurarme que están bien_ —era Chin.

— ¿Te parece que me escucho bien?

— _Para nada, brah. Dejaré que duerman el resto del día_ —dijo riendo antes de colgar.

Steve se tomó un momento para reaccionar y evaluar la situación luego de maldecir a su compañero.

Era su habitación, la cama era un desastre, ni habían levantado la sábana para taparse. Él tenía su ropa arrugada, la camiseta manchada, sus pantalones cargo en su lugar, aunque lleno de arena y tenía un solo un zapato puesto, del otro no había rastro. Al ver a su amigo, éste aún tenía la cabeza escondida bajo la almohada, su camisa estaba claramente desabotonada, el pantalón de tela estaba totalmente arrugado e igualmente con arena, sus mocasines uno en la mesa de la lámpara y el otro cerca de la puerta. Steve creyó recordar un objeto contundente volando en su dirección, aunque no estaba seguro de si recibió el golpe. Quiso sonreír ante lo excéntrico que eran los calcetines de Danny, bueno el único que llevaba puesto, pero el dolor de cabeza le advirtió que de hacerlo se arrepentiría.

En ese momento no recordaba muy bien sobre lo que hablaron o discutieron o apostaron o… lo que sea que hicieron. Lo cierto es que se sentía bien y seguramente estaría mucho mejor luego de un baño de más de tres minutos y un café cargado.

Ya bañado, volvió al dormitorio y vio a su compañero aun dormido.

— Danno…

— ¡Me niego! No me voy a levantar en toda la mañana.

— Es más de mediodía.

— ¡No es cierto...! Te tocaba cocinar —dijo quitándose la almohada, revelando su muy revuelto cabello.

— Yo gané.

— Sí, ganaste.

— Entonces te tocaba cocinar a ti.

— Si ganabas o no, igualmente te tocaba hacer el desayuno y cocinar —dijo a medio bostezar.

— Yo no me acuerdo ni de cómo llegamos aquí y tú te acuerdas hasta de a quien le correspondía cocinar, ¿en serio?

— Novato —el moreno bufó.

— Danny…

— ¡No! —negó volviendo a acomodarse.

— ¿Pizza? —el rubio abrió sus ojitos encontrándose a un Steven cubierto con sólo una toalla, lo cual terminó por despertarlo.

— Sí.

Con mejor semblante, ambos empezaron a recoger las botellas vacías y todo aquello que habían tirado o roto.

— Me sorprende que no hayamos hecho más desastre que esto —dijo Steve.

— Sí, por un momento creí que habíamos dejado tu casa como si hubieras hecho explotar una de tus granadas de mano.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, Danny? —preguntó sin dejar de recoger trozos de macetas.

— Sí ¿y tú? — preguntó también sin mirarle.

— Sí.

— Entonces es momento de regresar a mi casa.

— ¿No te gusta vivir aquí?

— Claro que me gusta, pero es tu casa. Conmigo aquí no tienes privacidad, ¿y qué pasaría si quieres traer a alguien? Tu hermana me ha dicho que las paredes son delgadas por lo que puedes oír todo y la verdad, no me gustaría escucharte durante… ya sabes.

— ¿Y a quién se supone que voy a traer?

— No lo sé. Podrías ir al supermercado y ahí conocer a alguien. Nunca se sabe.

— No quiero conocer a nadie.

— ¡Steve!

— ¿Para qué quiero conocer a alguien si ya te tengo a ti?

— ¿A mí? A mí me tienes de amigo, compañero, hermano. Pero lo que tú necesitas es una pareja.

— También eres mi pareja.

— En el trabajo, sí. ¡Por favor, Steven!, ¿acaso sólo te interesa una relación con tu mano derecha?

— Y también con la izquierda; —Daniel quiso golpearlo con una de las botellas— pero, ese no es el punto. Es a ti a quien me gusta tener aquí, Danny. Contigo me siento cómodo, seguro. Disfruto cuando bebemos una cerveza o dos paquetes.

— ¿No te gustaría tener a alguien que te cuide, te abrace y bese?

— Tú me cuidas y me abrazas.

— Eso es distinto.

— Y me has besado.

— ¡Eso no cuenta, idiota! Como te dije, ayer todo era permitido. Esta noche ya no dormiré aquí, Steve.

— Tu casa está llena de polvo, no es bueno que vivas en un lugar así. Si necesitas algo, mañana vamos y tomaremos lo que quieras y regresamos.

— ¡Steven!

— Sé que no es el momento adecuado para hablar de nosotros, pero te quiero, Danno. De la misma manera que tú a mí y no dejaré que dudes de ello… ayer debí pedirte otro beso —Daniel se preguntó si le saldría demasiado caro ceder un poco; pero considerando que él mismo deseaba un nuevo contacto, dejó la bolsa con las botellas vacías y enfrentó al Capitán de Fragata.

Steve tiró los guantes con los que trabajaba y sus manos tocaron el rostro del rubio de una forma increíblemente amable y el beso fue de aquellos suaves, aquellos que iniciaban con tentando con suaves roces. Algo interesante e inesperado viniendo del SEAL. McGarrett estaba tomándose su tiempo y a Danny le gustó tanto, que se permitió llevar sus manos hasta los musculosos brazos del otro y acariciarlos, en su mente repitiéndose cuánto quería al idiota y a la vez cuánto temía que algo saliera mal.

El resto del día lo pasaron en el sillón de la sala mirando un juego hasta que Danny tomó su teléfono, no había llamadas perdidas o mensajes, aun así, marcó un número.

— ¿A quién llamas?

— A Kono, ella también sabía que planeaba emborracharte. Sólo quiero asegurarme que no hubo llamadas de emergencia.

— _Creí que dormirías todo el día_.

— Hola a ti también, y sí, era el plan; pero quiero saber si todo está bien, o si hubo algún caso —dijo poniendo el altavoz.

— _Chin y yo estamos de turno, ¿lo olvidas?_

— ¿Entonces están en una investigación? —preguntó Steve.

— _Estamos en la escena, nos llamaron hace apenas veinte minutos._

— Envíanos la dirección —pidió el rubio.

— _Chicos…_

— Estamos sobrios y sin nada que hacer —respondió Danny.

— _¿Tan pronto se acabó el romance?_ —intervino Chin.

— Sólo haremos una pausa —contestó Steve ganándose un golpe de parte del rubio.

— _De acuerdo, nos vemos pronto._

— Steve, no les digas a los chicos cosas como las de hace rato —pidió Danny cuando se acercaban al Camaro.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Eso del romance, podrían creerlo.

— ¿Y?

— Que no es cierto —como respuesta, Steve le plantó un beso sorprendiendo totalmente al Detective— ¡McGarrett! ¿Otra vez, idiota?

— Escucha, la conversación sobre nosotros queda pospuesta por ahora; pero no creas que lo olvidaré y llegado el momento no aceptaré una negativa, Williams.

En el auto, Danny miraba por la ventana, su mano descansaba sobre su pierna apretada en un puño. De pronto sintió calor sobre ella y eso le hizo bajar la vista, Steve había puesto la suya sobre la de él. Danny llevó su mirada al rostro del conductor encontrándose con una miraba que expresaba seguridad y en sus labios estaba dibujada una sonrisa. Y mientras el Teniente Comandante volvía su mirada al camino, el Detective tomó una determinación. Su vista también cambió a la carretera, su expresión cambió a una relajada y su mano se entrelazó con la de Steve. Ciertamente tenían una conversación pendiente, pero adoraba el contacto que Steve buscaba tener con él, así que, siempre y cuando fueran discretos, por ahora, Danny le permitiría al idiota acercarse y convencerlo de que todo era verdadero, aunque siendo sinceros, si había alguien de quien Danny jamás dudaría, ese sería Steven John McGarrett. 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habrán notado, no seguido la línea de la serie, sino que he tomado un poquito de varias partes para armar ésta segunda parte.  
>    
> Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora que la serie a concluido en su versión doblada y hay muchas más personas que odiaron el final (yo llevo odiándolo desde hace meses) presento un adelanto de mi nueva historia qué, con toda honestidad, en principio el argumento se trataba de **"mil formas de torturar y matar a un SEAL"**. Pero luego de hacer ejercicios de respiración y esas cosas para tranquilizarme, revisé todo lo que había escrito desde el final que dio en abril y empecé a hacer cambios por aquí y por allí. El resultado es que ahora es un fic más de género policial, es decir **"continuación de la vida para Danny y el Five-O sin el idiota"** , quiero decir, sin McGarrett y la razón es que creo que Danny merece el protagonismo, ya que, sin Steve, todo le corresponde manejar a él, además, que tiene que lidiar con lo que él siente. 
> 
> **Nuevo Fanfic: Corazón Fracturado.**  
>   
>  — Escucha amigo, Steve tuvo que marcharse, así que tú y yo vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a su ausencia. Lo siento, nada de lo que le dije o hice pudo haberle detenido. Él… necesita esto para sentirse mejor, ¿sabes? A pesar de ser un Navy SEAL, él ha quedado completamente agotado, ¿puedes creerlo?... Todos esos secretos, esos misterios… nunca pude entender cómo es que Doris pudo hacer todo lo que hizo… Me pregunto, qué sintió ella con la muerte de Wo Fat, después de todo él la consideraba su madre y quizás para ella, él también fue su hijo. A veces siento que no fui lo suficientemente bueno para que Steve se desahogara conmigo…  
>    
>   
> **¿Alguna opinión o dudas?**  
>  **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
